majin_bonefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dreamergirl3000/An Actual Blog Post: Drossas and Vyse (and how they killed me)
Well, i guess i'm back again, but this time, it's not a formal status report. It's just a regular old blog. And forgive me, because i will be venting. Quite a bit more than I'd like to admit. I may seem composed, ish? But be warned. I have much passion in me that might even be enough to set something on fire if i really tried, for all i know. So if you don't want to hear or read it, exit this page now. Anyways, seeing as you read past that previous sentense, I guess i'll start. I didn't know why, but in my top 3, Vyse and Drossas were always my 2nd and 3rd in that order, after Luke, of course, and though it didn't show much in the earlier portions, now that i'm currently watching episode 39, as in, it's playing right this very moment, i came to go with their draft or flow, and eventually, like their Bones, my heart was crushed and ceased beating. (Yes, i am a cyber ghost now. Deal with it. LOL, JK, but it did hurt a lot.) Episode 38 already squeezed my emotional heart to nearly dead, like when your Bone is Crushed everywhere but your head, what with the plot that tells that even Neposians have things to live for and that they have friends and loved ones, just like us, a week later, after I began to heal from that, i watched the first 10 minutes of episode 39, and my heart was fully Bone Crushed.... Under the foot of the Primordial Majin.... It hurt a lot.... Thank the Majin this is one of the few things in my life that makes me this way... Anyways, now the serious venting bit. You know that planet that Revolt set on fire? Well, i planned to, first, take out Socius, steal Griffon and Phoenix Bone, and then battle Revolt, beating him with all my negative energy like the hyperactive, emotional wreckingball i am, and throw him, without his Bone, onto that planet. I just hate him so much now, it's not even funny! If i were to be given a choice between, i dunno, becoming a millionair, or beating up Revolt for 10 minutes, i'd choose beating up Revolt. With an almost-foot-long-if-not Mag Lite, with a glass breaker. What's even worse is i found a similar character to Revolt that made me cringe even more! The prince of the Boazanian Empire in Chodenji Machine Voltes V, Prince Heinell. They look alike, they act sort of alike, and they're both trying to either take over or destroy Earth. I just hope and pray that there will be no Drossas and Vyse-type characters as i progress in THAT series. So, yeah, this has been long enough, and i surprisingly handled myself pretty well. It's usually a lolt worse. I start breaking circuits and typing weird stuff, but oh well. If you read this far, well, sorry for wasting your time if you didn't like it or were just annoyed, but if you (even sort of) feel the same way, just know, there are strength in numbers, we can go destroy Revolt together *pats you on your virtual shoulder* I have to go, now. I've used up enough of both of our time. See yah. Ari out. Category:Blog posts